A wide variety of endoscopic surgical systems and methods may be used to treat tissue. With these systems and methods, an endoscope may be inserted into a subject and navigated to a target site. An instrument may be inserted through the endoscope to the target site, and may be used to treat tissue at the target site. One type of instrument that may be used to treat the tissue may use laser energy to vaporize the tissue. It may be difficult for a user of such an instrument to precisely direct the laser energy into, through, and/or around the tissue, depending on the location and dimensions of the tissue being treated. The difficulty may be exacerbated by movement of the subject, a limited availability of space in the subject's body, and tissue characteristics that may hinder laser energy absorption. As such, the laser energy may not be able to generate sufficient heat at the tissue to cause vaporization. Systems and methods that facilitate laser energy delivery to the tissue, and/or absorption of laser energy by the tissue, may improve outcomes.